


It's A Fashion Statement

by yellowballoons



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowballoons/pseuds/yellowballoons
Summary: The siblings have successfully time-travelled back to when they were thirteen, Klaus hates the Academy uniform, and Five loves his brother. Sometimes. Whatever.





	It's A Fashion Statement

**Author's Note:**

> You KNOW I had to write something for this fandom. Everyone's been making such good fic and I've been like "I can do that!" but I'm incapable of long-term planning or building plot so I just made a cute little one-shot. Anyway, enjoy!

When they get back, back before the apocalypse, back before any of them left, or died, back when they were just messed-up kids who didn't quite realize they were messed-up, the first thing Klaus does (after the hugging and the yelling and the even-more-hugging) is complain about his clothes.

They land in the yard, exactly where Five landed, Back but Before. They're in their 13-year old bodies, clad in their matching uniforms, with the skirts or the shorts, and the button ups, and the vests, and the socks, and the _ties_.

Klaus hates it, and he's not afraid to show it. Loudly.

He digs through everyones clothes with careless vigor, bemoaning their boring, limited style.

By the time he's overturned Allison's closet for the third time, having found a top he likes but that didn't fit and nothing else, Five has had enough.

He slams open the door to Klaus' room with a loud thump, not even bothering to look as an undoubtably expensive decoration on the outside wall clatters to the ground from the impact.

Klaus is laying on his bed, dressed in his uniform-sans-jacket-and-vest, staring up listlessly at the ceiling.

He jumps at the noise of his door banging open, getting up hurriedly only to stare on in confusion at the (literal) man-child that has barged into his room.

"Five? What are you doing?" 

The man-child in question marches up to his leech of a brother and thrusts a handful of bunched up fabric into his hands, expression blank. "Here," he says, as if that explains anything.

Klaus blinks, bemused, but obediently takes the offered material after deciding that, if Five wants to kill him, it probably won't be with– whatever this is.

He unfurls the chiffon with his usual flair, and is surprised to see a dress, of all things. He sends his brother a single raised-eyebrow, playfully derisive. 

"Well?" Five snaps, patience gone. "Are you gonna wear it or just stare at it like an idiot?"

"Green is so not my color." Klaus laments, staring in dramatic dejection at the dress in his hands.

Five rolls his eyes. "Every color looks good on you, Klaus. The mint will really bring out your eyes, Klaus. Put on the damn dress."

Klaus huffs, unbottoning his shirt and tugging it off in exaggerated disgust as Five politely looks away.

"I know you're manipulating me," Klaus says, throwing his tie off somewhere to hopefully never be seen again, "but you're being nice about it, and you're right, so I don't care."

He puts on the dress. It's a pastel green, long and flowy, with short sleeves and a low v-neck neck. It fits perfectly.

"How did you even know my size?" Klaus asks, turning to admire himself in a mirror, already twirling in obvious approval.

"I measured you while you were napping earlier." Five replies, deadpan.

Klaus hums, nodding along but not looking away. "Makes sense. I had a weird dream about being probed by aliens. T'was terrifying."

"Disgusting," Five says, grimacing at the information. Still, he watches quietly as his brother dances in front of a too-small mirror.

Klaus is smiling brighter than Five has seen in a long time, and something eases in his chest that he didn't realize was tight.

He coughs lightly. "Good?" Five asks. His voice is softer than he means it to be, but he can't bring himself to regret it when Klaus turns to look at him with a grin.

"Good." He agrees. 


End file.
